MWPP
by Shawn Cuthaf
Summary: This is when you meet Moony, Padfoot, and Progs.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate some reviews.   
I would like to request only constructive criticism from my reviews. Thankyou!  
ENJOY!  
  
"MWPP"  
  
"Eh, I can't get this charms spell right!" sighed James  
  
James was sitting in the corner, of the Gryffindor Common room. He looked at Sirius,  
expectantly, for help on his charms homework. Remus ambled his way through the door  
to greet his friends.  
  
"What prank are you planning on ol' Snape this time?" wondering Remus.   
  
"Oh, Just the usual, a few dungbombs under the bed, underpants as the school flag, you   
know, the usual." Replied Sirius.  
  
A beautiful girl, who had just approached the entrance of the Common Room, was named Lily.  
She had obviously tried to fit about ten books in her small carrying bag, but ended up   
carrying almost all of them. Her hair was like the color of the sun, she had freckles   
across her nose and high cheek bones. But today her hair was tosled every which   
way from spending all day at the library.  
  
James approached her anxiously, wanting help on his (very hard) charms homework.  
James knew that Lily's best subject was charms so he thought that she could tutor him.  
  
"Lily, Could you tutor me in charms?" asked James.  
  
"Sure, Just meet me at the Great Hall in an hour." she said very embarassingly, with the  
looks that Sirius kept giving her.  
  
When they met up an hour later, Lily walked in and dumped all her things on the table to   
tutor James with. James did not like admitting that he needed help but, he desperatly   
needed it.  
  
After a half an hour or so the lights flickered and some strange noises came from a   
distance...   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

(a/n) This is my 2nd fanfic. So please ONLY constructive criticism. I hope you like it and I  
would like for you to comment on what I need to work on.Thank you!  
  
"MWPP"  
  
"What's that noise?" James asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, I've never heard anything like it before." Replied Lily. She was terrified.  
Millions of questions ran through her head like whether to go back to the common room,   
which she felt as though James would laugh. Or if she should find out what the noise was,  
which she was to scared to do.  
  
"Should we check it out?" asked James wondering whether or not they should.  
  
The cold chilly air blowing from the windows made a loud noise, it was obviously  
raining outside. James got up and quietly closed the window.   
  
Lily replied in a sorted manner,"Only if you want to." She was trying to act tough but her  
soul deep, inside her, felt like it was going to burst with fear.  
  
James and Lily crept northward til they saw a door where the noise was coming from.  
  
  
James opened the door, quickly, swiftly, and quietly. They both peered into the   
room that seemed to be empty, it was dark and mysterious.  
  
Lily heard faint whimperings coming from the corner of the room, then froze in her tracks.  
  
Lily could tell the creature was approaching slowly, but slyly.   
  
As the shadow of the creature gained distance, Lily could almost make out the creature's  
shape. It had three identically menacing faces/heads, each with a pair of foot long,   
sharp but crooked, fangs. They had beady eyes that narrowed their stare over the closest   
victim, Lily.  
  
James wipped out his wand, but was soon thrown against the dusty tiles of the wall.  
Lily shrieked a piercing cry for help, but no one came.  
  
As the beast came closer, Lily was searching her possibilities to escape. She knew some   
charms, but they were helpless in this situation.  
  
A/N: Sorry but I am going to leave you a cliffhanger until I get some reviews. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

a/n: This is my 3rd fanfic and I wish more people would review them. Thank You!  
  
"MWPP#3"  
  
From a distance Lily could hear a lullaby. Also she noticed the beast was getting tired.  
Once the beast had fallen asleep from the lullaby she gazed behind her and to her appearance   
she saw Hagrid. James was knocked out from the throw.   
  
Hagrid asked her," What are you and James doing out here this late? No second years should  
be out here at this time."  
  
Lily replied,"James and I heard noises..."  
  
"That's ok, I won't tell anyone you know about Fluffy as long as you don't tell anyone."  
Replied Hagrid.  
  
"Fluffy?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah that was Fluffy who I put to sleep" Hagrid told Lily.   
  
Lily had a little trouble of wondering how he got the name Fluffy but she had more things  
to worry about.  
  
"But what is Fluffy doing in there?" Lily asked  
  
"The less you know the better, ok Lily?" Hagrid said  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lily replied  
  
Hagrid told Lily before she went to bed that it would be a good idea to bring James   
over to the hospitalwing. So that night Lily brought James to the hospital wing. Lily   
had some trouble getting to sleep that night because of what happened that night.   
  
In the morning Lily walked over to the hospital wing to check on James.  
  
"How are you feeling, James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Just a broken arm, but other than that I'm ok." James replied.  
  
"You do know that the Quiditch try-outs are today,right?"  
  
"WHAT!! You have to be kidding right?" James announced.  
  
"What are you going to do if you can't try-out, James?" Lily asked.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not trying-out." James said stubbornly.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Hopefully, this one will inspire some lively reviews (no flames, please).   
  
Oh, yeah, a disclaimer is long overdue: None of these characters belong to me, and that's just...a given, isn't it? I   
mean, when you're writing a FAN FICTION, it's fiction by a fan of a series, so certain characters will belong to the author!  
And if anyone has the gall to want to start any legal mumbo-jumbo because another author didn't acknowledge that, the first  
person has some serious problems, if you ask me.   
  
"MWPP- #5"  
  
That night in the common room, Lily curled up in the armchair, too upset to sleep. She stared into the dancing flames   
of the fireplace forlornly and recalled the events of that day. All's well that ends well, and all's bad that starts   
out worse! First,160 points taken from Gryffindor because they tried to get James out of the Infirmary to go to a   
Quidditch tryout.   
  
Which he missed.   
  
All the Gryffindors were going to hate them! They'd be lower than Peter! What was to be done?   
  
Suddenly, Sirius started laughing. He was roaring with laughter before anyone could ask why.   
  
"How could you possibly laugh at a time like this?" asked Remus irritably.   
  
"I was just-HA! Thinking-hehehehe. About-*gasp for air*-you grabbing Madame Pomfrey's bottom and her screaming at you and  
the color your face turned...HAHAHAHAHA!!"   
  
Remus got up, strode to the other side of the room, and yelled "Mutus!" Immediately, no sound was coming out of Sirius's   
mouth. Remus went back to his seat. "I'm surprised Madame Pomfrey didn't use that one on you."   
  
Lily almost laughed herself, but it was too somber a situation. "What can we do? Getting on the Quidditch team means   
everything to- Sirius! What ARE you trying to say?"   
  
Sirius was mouthing furiously at Remus and making angry wand movements. Lily didn't know quite what he was saying, but   
it didn't look good. She ignored him and went on. "Like I was saying, what can we possibly do to get James a tryout?"   
  
"Lily, are you really worried more about James being on the Quidditch team than about all the points lost for Gryffindor?  
We should be focusing on...I don't know, homework or something, so that we can earn at least some of the points back," said  
Remus, half angry.   
  
"Come on, Remus, think! James is a great Quidditch player, so the writing is on the wall; he'll make the team this year.   
Then, since he's such a great player, the team will probably win a lot of matches, thereby winning us points! It just makes  
sense for us to want to get him on the team."   
  
"I guess..." Remus didn't like being outsmarted. "But still, there is the question of HOW. You can't just waltz into the   
coach's office and say, 'Hi, my friend broke his arm and we tried to get him out of the hospital wing but there was a mix-up  
with Madame Pomfrey's behind, so we lost 160 points for Gryffindor, and now we want you to let him try out alone.'"   
He paused for breath. "How on Earth are we going to do this? WITHOUT losing any more points?"   
  
An exasperated Lily replied, but not before giving Sirius a dirty look for laughing his head off silently. "I don't know,  
we just all need sleep. Let's go up to the dormitories."   
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Sirius didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. When Lily came down, she said "Good morning,   
Remus. Morning, Sirius. 'Did I ever tell you that you have loooooovely eyes?'"   
  
This evoked only a dirty look from Sirius. He didn't say anything, though.   
  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" She teased even further.   
  
Remus was doubled up laughing. "I put the 'Helio' charm on him! If he talks, he'll sound like he swallowed a blimpful   
of helium!"   
  
"That's not funny!!!" Lily whirled around to see who had spoken. It sounded like one of the Munchkins from the Wizard of   
Oz. It was Sirius! Soon, LIly and Remus were shaking with mirth, pounding their fists on the table. It certainly was a   
change from the previous night, with all the somber faces.  
  
Once they had calmed down, Lily talked to Remus. "O.k, that's not fair; we might need some of his plans."   
  
"What, like assaulting his dear Poppy with charm? No way!"   
  
"Do you promise not to think up any of that sort of thing, Sirius?" Lily wanted to give him a chance. Sirius nodded   
vigorously. "Remus?"  
  
"Oh, all right!" He took out the wand and said "Deflato."   
  
Sirius started jabbering. "What did you do that for? What did I ever do to make you do that to me? That was really   
stupid..." and it went on like that. Remus conversed with Lily over it.  
  
"See? Absolutely no change from before. What should we do about the tryouts?"   
  
Sirius finally said something sensible. "Gee, I don't know, maybe we should just ask the Quidditch coach for a special   
tryout for James?"   
  
"What do we tell her, that we didn't come before because we lost 160 points and tried to charm Madame Pomfrey into   
submission?" Asked Remus irritably.  
  
"No, we say, Madame Pomfrey was out of her bone-healing potion, and James broke his arm, so we'd like it if he got a   
chance. Is that so hard?"   
  
Both Lily and Remus were quiet. They wondered if they should trust this delinquent on his advice. Because if he   
started his charms again they could get in big trouble and maybe even expelled. Lily let a smile break across her face.  
"O.k. When do we start?"   
  
Sirius smiled, too. "As soon as I finish this toast."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
"MWPP#4"  
  
  
"But you can't James, you'll get seriously hurt!" Lily said  
  
"I have to if I want to make the team, Lily." James said  
  
"How are you going get out here then?"  
  
"With your help." James said demandingly.  
  
"Well then do you have a plan?" Lily asked  
  
"You bet." His voice dropped to a whisper. "What you need to do is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Apparently, Madame Pomfrey was "fresh out" of her bone-healing potion, so James had to heal "The Muggle Way." This just   
wouldn't do, so Lily rounded up Sirius and Remus from the Gryffindor common room to explain James's plan. At first, Remus  
objected, but Sirius was all for it. "It's going to be sort of hard to keep a straight face, though," said Remus to Sirius.  
  
"No, it won't! I live for this kind of stuff," he said with a roguish purr in his voice. Remus and Lily rolled their eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
In about 45 minutes, all three were in the Infirmary. Lily was talking to James in undertones, Remus and Sirius were  
hovering around Madame Pomfrey's desk, and Remus kept shooting pleading glances at Lily. Then, Lily gave them the signal.   
"So, I heard that Gladys Gudgeon was going with-achoo!"   
  
Sirius immediately turned around and faced Madame Pomfrey with his face propped up on his hand like some old-time charmer.   
"Did I ever tell you that you have loooovely eyes, Poppy?"  
  
Her glance shot up from her desk. "Mr. Black?"   
  
"Oh, call me Sirius. Better yet, just don't say anything and let me linger on your lovely looks."   
  
"Mr. Black, you are treading on dangerous-Mr. Lupin! That could blow your nose off!" Remus had begun to play with a large   
bottle of frothy-looking liquid on her desk, uncorking it and beginning to smell it. She grabbed the bottle and shoved the   
cork back in irritably.   
  
"Come now, Poppy, don't be so coy! Hard-to-get is sooo not your style."   
  
"Mr. Black, say one more word and I WILL report you!"   
  
Remus got behind her chair and signaled furiously to Sirius to stop playing Casanova and distract her attention in the other   
direction. Sirius nodded, walking behind her and still talking in a low purr. "Now, are you free next Tuesday? I hear that  
is the first Quidditch game. Just think: you, me, and a bunch of people flying around on broomsticks? What could be a better  
date?"   
  
She stood up and began menacing him with her wand. "Now listen, you little degenerate! I don't know what you and your   
little accomplice- Mr. Lupin, kindly remove your hand from my heinie!!- are up to, but I don't like it! Not one bit!"   
Remus turned bright red; he had only been trying to lead her in the opposite direction. "I'll be speaking to Professor   
McGonagall about this disgusting display!" Behind her back, Lily and James were escaping, shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
Sirius tried to wind it down, seeing as his objective had been attained. She skirted around the fierce, wand-bearing matron   
and backed out of the Infirmary slowly. "See you Tuesday, then?" She veritably roared and sent him flying out the door with  
a kick in the rear. Literally flying. He was later reported to have landed on Professor McGonagall and a couple of   
students. "It's a date!"  
  
McGonagall, very frazzled, regained her footing and grabbed Sirius by the ear. "What on Earth could you have been doing that  
would have caused Madame Pomfrey-"  
  
"Poppy," muttered Remus in Sirius's ear (the one McGonagall wasn't wrenching off).   
  
"-to kick you out like that? And WHAT do you mean, 'It's a date?'"  
  
"Erm..." Sirius didn't exactly have his "poker face" on. His grin flashed around at everyone present, dying like a snuffed  
candle when he saw the two students who had been following in McGonagall's wake. There stood Lily and James, looking   
downcast and worried. "Uh-oh...I was...erm..."   
  
Madame Pomfrey answered for him. "This young delinquent and his vulgar enabler were attempting to put a 'move' on me! Mr.   
Black believes himself to be quite the charmer, and Mr. Lupin here seems to like putting his hands where they don't belong!"  
  
Poor Remus turned crimson yet again and muttered, "That was sort of an accicent."   
  
"Oh, really! Pray tell, what 'sort of' accident was it?" Snapped McGonagall  
  
"You always get all the luck!" Sirius whispered to Remus.   
  
Remus exhaled. There was no making up a story for this one, that would take weeks of planning. "Well...it starts with   
Quidditch, I suppose you could say-"   
  
Madame Pomfrey glared at Sirius. "And it won't end with Quidditch, be assured!"  
  
"-and James..." he suddenly stopped in his tracks. How were they going to explain Fluffy? "He fell up some stairs, I-I   
guess..." He faltered. "Er, the trick staircase...he he, his foot fell through and he fell and his arm twisted under, and  
he broke it."   
  
"Thank you for that lovely narrative, Mr. Lupin, would you kindly tell us what happened here?" McGonagall hissed dangerously.  
  
He, once again, turned red. "Quidditch tryouts are this afternoon, Professor, and he was really determined to get a chance,  
so we thought up a plan to, erm, rescue him, I guess. We would keep Madame Pomfrey...distracted, and Sirius figured how, and  
I didn't mean to put my hand on your rear, Madame Pomfrey, I just was trying to lead you the other way! We wanted to let  
James and Lily escape so James could go to Quidditch tryouts! Please don't punish us too badly!"   
  
"Traitor," muttered Sirius.   
  
McGonagall whirled on James and Lily. "Is this true?"   
  
Lily was trying to keep a straight face, remembering their friends' antics. "Yes, Professor."   
  
"Well! I must say, this is the most flagrant disobedience I have ever seen! First, trying to smuggle a student out of the   
Infirmary, then inappropriate behavior towards a school official, and, to top it all off, you're asking for lenience? All   
these gymnastics MIGHT have been appropriate if you were anxious to study for an exam, but certainly not for the sake of a  
game!"   
  
Sirius wrestled free of her grasp and, rubbing his ears, pointed at Remus. "His idea! All his idea! I'm an innocent   
bystander! I'm a patsy! I didn't squeeze her rear, he did! He's the perpetrator! Lock him up! Ow!" He was quickly   
silenced by a swift smack on the back of the head by Madame Pomfrey.   
  
"Two detentions apiece and forty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"What? Forty?" James stared, aghast, at McGonagall.   
  
"Each!"   
  
"Each?" Gasped Lily. "No! Don't!"   
  
"I will, Miss Evans, and I will also give you all a warning. If you ever try a stunt like this, and I mean ever, again,   
you will be expelled. This is completely inappropriate behavior. Now, Potter, return to your bed, and you three go back  
to the common room. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students!"   
  
They all walked to the places they were directed, their spirits horribly squashed in light of this punishment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
